


Let's Make A Bet

by RedVelvetKitty



Series: ShuAnn week 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira/Ann, Day 2-Snow, F/M, Fluff, Ren/Ann, ShuAnn, ShuAnn Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetKitty/pseuds/RedVelvetKitty
Summary: During a little game of hide-and-seek, Ann makes a bet with Ren—hoping it will change their friendship into something more. [ShuAnn week; Day 2 - Snow]
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Series: ShuAnn week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692769
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Shuann Week 2020





	Let's Make A Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ShuAnn week! Yeah! :D
> 
> This idea was actually based on a Trauma Center fic I read long ago. Sadly, it was taken down, but I thought the hide-and-seek idea would be cute for a ShuAnn fic, so I decided to try and attempt it.
> 
> It's not my best, but I hope you enjoy :)

On the week before Christmas, Ann went on a trip to Yamanashi with her friends, a landlocked prefecture featuring the Kofu Basin, which was surrounded by the highest mountains in Japan—including Mount Fuji. The last time Ann went here was back when she was a preadolescent girl—before her parents went overseas. 

While everyone was getting ready for bed, Ann decided to take a little stroll to the park right across the cabins they were staying in, remembering how her parents once took her there. It was snowing outside again, light snowflakes falling from the night starry sky like confetti, adding to the white blanketed ground. There were plenty of good memories in this beautiful scenic area—it brought a sense of nostalgia to her.

“Out on a late night stroll?”

Ann jumped, whirling around to see her friend, Ren, right standing behind her.

“Oh, Ren!” She placed a hand over her chest, letting out a breath of relief. “You scared me...”

He chuckled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “Haha! Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you. But, really though— Why are you out this late? Let alone by yourself?”

“I just wanted to see this place,” she explained, the long ago memories coming to her. “I went to Yamanashi several times before my parents went overseas for their jobs, and they took me in this very same place whenever we visited.” A nostalgic smile spread across her face. “The last time I was here was many years ago... I wanted to see if anything changed.”

“I see,” he said with a smile of his own, sliding his gloved hands into his trench coat pockets as he followed her toward the playground ahead of them. “Sounds like you had some fond memories here.”

“Uh huh!” She beamed with an enthusiastic nod, looking up at the sky as she began to reminisce. “Lots of them! Last time we were here, we also brought Shiho and her family. Gosh. There were so many fun times here.” She paused, then turning to Ren. “I’m glad that we decided to take a trip here together this year. It's a very lovely place. So many sights and many things to do here. And the people here are very nice.”

“I’ve noticed. I’ve never been to Yamanashi before, but I have been to Shizuoka with my family and had a chance to see Fuji-san from Fujinomiya. We hiked up the mountain, but not all the way. It was quite the adventure.”

“Same. My parents took me and Shiho up Fuji-san for a bit until I fell and scraped my knees and hands on the trail.” Ann chuckled behind her mittened hands. “Still, I loved the little adventure I had with them. I’d love to do it again.”

“Heh. Funny. I can see that happening to you,” the bespectacled teen chuckled, squeezing in a moment to tease her as he normally did. “Seems like things haven’t changed much with you.”

Ann rolled her eyes, giving him a light shove. “Oh, hush, you.”

A moment of quiet came between them as they strolled down the concrete path together, enjoying the sights of the white fluffy snow all over the trees and ground. So much snow tonight. If Ann had more time, she’d resort to her inner child ways and play in it, making snow angels and snowmen like she did with her parents and Shiho back in the day.

“It really is a nice night...” Ann finally said, breaking the silence between them as she adjusted her warm velvet scarf around her neck. 

“Yeah...” he said. “It is nice.”

“And... I’m glad I have you here to enjoy the scenery with.” Ann gave a small smile, lowering her head a bit as she felt her cheeks warm up. 

“Same here.” He smiled back, a warm smile that made her heart skip and legs weak. 

Little did Ren know that she’d been secretly admiring him for a while. It started off as a tiny little crush, then grew more into warm genuine feelings as time went on. She wondered if this would be the time to tell him. Since she never had the chance to tell him before he left Tokyo, now would probably be the best time. Yes, she’d be taking a risk with their strong friendship, but she’d never know how he felt for her if she never took this chance.

She stopped midway, Ren stopping several inches from her when he realized the halt in her movement.

“Ann?” He turned around to look at her, a confused and concerned look on his face. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah...” she said, looking down at the ground as she nervously tapped her mitten hands together, having difficulty in coming up with the right words to say. “I, um... We’ve been friends for a while now, huh?”

“Mm.” He nodded. 

“Umm...” Her cheeks grew warmer as she lowered her head more. “You’re really special to me...” She then shook her head vehemently, realizing how ridiculous that sounded. “ I-I mean!!! Y-You and Shiho!” Her voice cracked. “You and Shiho are special to me!!!”

“Mhm,” he hummed with a nod. “You told me that once—That Shiho and I were your light. And I’m honored to be such a great influence in your life.”

“Y-Yeah...” she stammered a little, now fiddling with her scarf. “T-Thank you... for everything.”

“Of course, Ann,” he said. “That’s what friends are for, right?”

There was a long pause. Her heart doubled in her chest as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Now, was the time. She was going to say it. She was going to say it now. She was going to pour everything out of her chest to him. Tell him how she really felt. That he was special. That she really REALLY liked him.

Ann closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

“Ren...” she finally said, her heart about to burst in her chest as she opened her eyes. “I—”

And... before she knew it, she was met with a decent-sized snowball right smack to the face.

“Got ya! Haha!!!” he laughed hysterically, clutching onto his stomach with one hand as he pointed at her tauntingly with the other. “Man, I got you good!”

Goddammit, Ren. Of all the times to be a little shit...

“Hey!!!!” Ann scowled, stomping a foot on the ground. “You didn’t let me finish!!!!”

“Oh?” he said, his laughs beginning to cease. “Finished with what?”

“Ugh! Never mind! I’m not telling you now!” She huffed in frustration, crossing her arms in a fit.

“Aw, come on! Don’t be that way, Ann,” he tried to defuse, but she was still mad. “I was just trying to have a little fun. You seemed tense, so I just wanted to break the ice, heh heh.”

“Well, you know what?” she said, vengefully grabbing a handful a snow in her hand. “You’re gonna pay for that!” She threw the snowball at him, missing terribly in the process as he dodged it gracefully.

“Psh! Is that all you got?” he taunted, grabbing a handful of snow and throwing it back at her, hitting her shoulder. “You’re gonna have to aim better if you wanna get me.” He stuck out his tongue, bolting off immediately.

She ran after him, determined more than ever to land a snowball on the little shit she happened to like so much. “Oh, just you watch!”

And they went at it back and forth. Back and forth, and back and forth—fun and laughter shared amongst the two as they went at each other like silly little competitive kids. After a while, Ann decided to end the game and catch her breath, walking toward the swing set at the playground and sitting on one of the hanging seats. Ren, just as breathless as Ann, joined her on the swing next to her.

“Hehe,” she giggled, swaying on the seat back and forth a bit. “That was fun.”

“Heh heh. Yeah. I still won though,” he bragged lightly.

Ann rolled her eyes. “Oh, whatever.”

“All’s fair in love and war, Ann,” he simpered, looking pleased with himself. “Don’t be mad just because I’m quicker and better than you.”

She playfully smacked his arm. “I’ll get you on the next one.”

“Oh?” he said, leaning over his lap and clasping his hands together. “What’s next then?”

“Hmm...” She poked her lip, head tilting upward toward the dark starry sky. “Let’s see... What else did Shiho and I do here?”

She paused for a moment, contemplating for a bit, then snapped her fingers when an idea finally came to mind. “Oh! I know what we can play! And I’m super good at it too!”

“And that is?” he asked.

Ann stood up proudly, a hand planted firmly on her hip.

“Why don’t we play some hide-and-seek?” she suggested, confident that she’d win this time around.

The corner of Ren’s mouth curled.

“Are you sure about that?” he challenged her. “I’m not so bad at it either.”

“Psh!” She crossed her arms. “Don’t be so cocky now.”

“Well, both of us were Phantom Thieves, you know?” he mentioned, chuckling. “But, I’m sorry to say, I’m the better hider than you.”

“Is that so?” she said with a smirk of her own, ready to challenge him back. “Prove it then! You hide. And I’ll find you. How’s that?”

He gave a nonchalant shrug. “Sounds good to me. But, you’ll never find me. I’m just that good.” 

She chuckled, knowing she’ll get the better laugh in the end. “We’ll see about that.”

He smiled. “Well... shall we begin?”

He got up from his seat, ready to hide. A thought then suddenly occurred to her.

“Wait,” she halted him, reaching over to grab his forearm. “Let’s make a bet!”

“Oh?” He raised a curious brow, crossing his arms in amusement. “Go on.”

“Let’s see...” She poked her lip as she contemplated for a moment again, trying to come up with some terms. “If I can’t find you, then... I’ll do whatever you want.”

He laughed. “Alright. And if you find me?” 

Ann paused, smiling nervously. 

Perhaps... this could be her chance...

“If I can find you, then...” she started, looking down and fumbling with her mitten hands for a moment before gazing back at him.

“...I get a kiss.”

Ren blinked, saying nothing at first as he stared at her with a dumbfounded expression. Her heart doubled in her chest again as she started to wonder if this was a good idea, their eyes locking intensely for a moment as they stood in front of each other quietly.

Suddenly, a huge smile spread across Ren’s face as he nodded.

“Deal,” he said, which made Ann’s heart skip before she chuckled nervously.

“Well, then... you better go!” she said, checking her watch. “You got one minute! And it starts... NOW!!!”

And with that said, Ann turned around and covered her face, listening as Ren’s footsteps became more and more distant until she eventually couldn’t hear them anymore.

“Three, two, one... Ready or not, here I come!” she yelled out, unveiling her face as she turned back toward the swing set. 

Scanning the playground, she walked slowly, looking all over to see where the tall, shaggy raven-haired boy was. 

Five minutes later, she was still walking around the playground, still unable to find him.

“Hmm.... Where could you be...” she muttered to herself, her options running out as she continued to search and search. 

After a while, Ann closed in to a giant tree in the last corner of the area, noting Ren’s navy scarf lying on the ground next to it.

“Hehe... I think I know where you are now...” She giggled to herself, walking slowly toward it.

And then...

“Gotcha!!!!” she said, whirling around the tree to see nothing on the other side.

“Oh, dammit...” she muttered, letting out a long, frustrated sigh as she leaned her back against the tree and crossed her arms. “I’ve never lost at this game before... I can’t lose... _Especially_ to him.” 

Ann looked across the playground and sighed again, finally accepting the fact that she had definitely been beaten.

“Alright! YOU WIN, REN!!!” she shouted out, waiting for him to come out of his hiding place. 

After no response for several seconds, Ann called out again, feeling a little worried now, “Ren? Hey! You can come out now!” 

Above her, the snow and leaves on the tree rustled gently, the branches moving slightly. She brushed it off as it being the wind at first, but before she knew it, Ren dropped out of the sky a few feet in front of her, nearly giving her a heart attack.

“Oh my god, Ren!!!!” she shrieked, a hand over her chest as she watched him standing up from his hunched over position. “Don’t scare me like that!!!”

He laughed, turning around with a triumphant smile on his face. “So close, Ann... but looks like I win!!”

Ann pouted, crossing her arms in a fit as she watched him reach over for his scarf, wrapping it around his neck.

Well, she at least tried to make her feelings known, and maybe it was obvious now since she stated the terms of the game. She supposed he didn’t feel the same, since he didn’t let her win. She sighed with a shrug.

“Okay, okay. You win, you win. Fine.” She giggled, trying to hide her disappointment. “So... what do you want?” 

He walked toward her.

“...To kiss you,” he said, his smile warm and soft, softer than the one he just had a moment ago when he was rubbing his win in her face.

Ann paused, now confused. “But... you could’ve just let me find you and gotten the same thing!!!”

“I could’ve...” he said with a small chuckle, stepping toward her until he was gently pressing her against the tree. “But what would be the fun in that if I lost?”

Ann scoffed, but before she was able to protest more, his lips suddenly pressed against hers, stilling her frozen for a moment before she closed her eyes and melted in the kiss. Snowflakes danced through the air, falling over them as he held the kiss for a brief moment before deepening it, her hands grasping onto the lapels of his trench coat as his slow kisses graduated in intensity—sending shivers down her spine. 

After a while, Ren pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, a soft chuckle escaping his lips as she felt a blush warming her cheeks again.

“Heh heh...” He swept a small strand of hair behind her ear. “You know... I kinda had a feeling you like me.”

“Yeah?” she replied, unable to hide her giddy little smile. “Then why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well, I was planning on bringing it up before our visit here ended, and then telling you then,” he said, kissing her forehead. “But... I like this too.”

“Well... I was going to confess just a moment ago... but then you threw a snowball at my face.”

He chuckled. “Oops. Sorry about that.”

“That’s fine. I like how this turned out too,” she confessed, her arms circling around him as she rested her head against his chest. “Best hide and seek game I ever had.”

He cradled her head in his hand. “Agreed. Best hide and seek game ever.”

And they remained like this for a moment longer, her snuggling comfortably in his arms as the snow continued sprinkling over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay safe out there everyone :)
> 
> RVK


End file.
